


No One Else (A Gentleman in Distress Remix)

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Erik, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: Erik and Charles have just encountered each other at the same gay bar, and have just realized they're each what the other's been hoping for. Now what?





	No One Else (A Gentleman in Distress Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Gentleman in Distress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098987) by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu). 



> Thank you for signing up to be remixed, bocje_ce_ustu! Hope you enjoy!

“Back to the room, then…?” Charles murmured, with an attempt at casualness he did not feel. He could hear the shake in his own voice, the breathlessness, his mouth still just inches from Erik’s and his taste still on his tongue, here in the dark on the curb outside the gay bar. 

Charles was still unable to believe his luck, that Erik had actually come to the same bar just as he’d hoped, and then to find that Erik wanted him too.... It was this underlying triumph and giddiness that led to him adding lightly, “Or shall I take you in the alley?”

He meant it humorously, as an attempt to break the tension, but Erik’s breath caught as he stared at Charles, gauging whether he meant that. 

Charles felt a bolt of lust straight to his groin. 

From Erik’s mind came images of Charles pressing him against the wall, the both of them clothed just from their waists up and their hips down, Charles fucking him deep and hard but not fast, making Erik wait, trembling on a knife’s edge, pinned and at his mercy. 

It was—God knew—a compelling idea. But….

Charles let out a breath. “As appealing as that is, is that really what you want, darling?”

Erik’s eyes widened, and he blinked. Calm, arrogant Erik looking uncertain and dazed was delicious. But it only lasted for a moment, and Erik cleared his throat. “What do you mean, Charles?”

“If we went back to the room,” Charles said, not breaking his gaze, “I’d spread you out like a feast. No part of you would go untouched, unkissed by me. Do you want that or a quick and dirty shag in an alley? I’ll give you whatever you like. I’d beg to have the chance for either.” 

It was true, he would. Ever since the first time he’d heard Erik’s pain and anger in his mind, that intensity, he’d been drawn to him; ever since he’d wrapped his arms around him and hauled him to the surface of the water, he felt as though part of him still held Erik tightly. But that was not the same as actually holding him, touching him. The thought of finally getting Erik’s perfectly tailored clothes off that trim, lean body himself, touching his skin…. 

Charles craved that, thirsted for it. He’d allowed himself many subtle touches over the time they’d known each other: a hand hovering at the small of Erik’s back, a companionable clap on the shoulder, leaning casually on him. Not nearly enough. And too subtle, but, well. They were here now. 

There was more than that at stake, though—since he’d felt that surge of emotion from Erik, he hadn’t felt its like again. Erik was cool, composed, stern but for an occasional flash of his wicked sense of humor. And though much of his attitude was a learned reaction and skill to his life spent hunting Shaw, it wasn’t all a facade. Erik kept his true self well hidden. Charles had only seen tantalizing glimpses of what was underneath—tonight was the most he’d seen yet. He’d made himself vulnerable tonight at the bar, and Charles hungered for more. 

And most of all, he wanted to be its cause—he wanted to strip a willing Erik down, to ruthlessly take him apart, to lo— _shag_ him so thoroughly they’d both be wrecked.

Erik was looking at him very seriously, a very slight furrow to his brow. He opened his mouth to speak, and Charles held his breath, wanting to hear what he’d choose.

“Can’t we do both?” Erik asked, straight-faced, but with a twinkle in his eye replacing that beautiful but thrillingly unsettling seriousness.

Charles laughed. “Darling, I doubt I’d have the stamina and energy to do both properly. Even for you.” He sighed, fond. “And if we do one top notch all the way through, I highly suggest the room.”

“I’m too special and important for an alley fuck, is that it, Charles?” Erik asked, and his tone was dry, as if he were tempted even now to imagine himself as yet another in the endless line of men Charles picked up at bars like this (silly), but when Charles answered him with a simple “Yes” his lips parted and his lashes—those long lashes, Charles wanted to shiver from them brushing his skin—fluttered. 

Fearsome, intimidating Erik, melting for him—he wanted that so badly his fingers twitched. And to have it so close—

“The room, then,” Erik said, and got to his feet. As did Charles. “And this had better be good,” Erik added. 

But there was a breathlessness in his voice that gave him away.

\------

Shoes off, they stood in their sockfeet in the room.

Charles had worn something rather less layered for his outing, hoping to be quickly divested of it, hopefully by Erik. He pulled off his top to find Erik staring at him, speechless as he’d been since they’d come in, and he made a questioning sound, running a hand self-consciously through his hair, fearing it had been mussed by that damned tight shirt.

Erik stepped close and touched a hand to his side, and Charles inhaled. Yes, he’d definitely not been the only one of them wanting to get the other’s clothes off. Still, Charles wasn’t sure he was all that impressive. He was, he supposed, fairly typical for someone his age with his level of activity and sport history, and he certainly wasn’t unattractive, he knew, but still, Erik was almost reverent with his touch and his gaze. 

“Your turn, my friend,” Charles murmured, and Erik, as if a spell had been broken, blinked and nodded. “May I?” Erik bent his head forward slightly, in permission, and, relishing the chance at last, Charles pulled his turtleneck off. 

Oh, Erik was lovely. Many would surely think him too thin, and it made Charles’ heart ache to think of the lack of nurturing he’d suffered for many years now, but he looked _honed_ to Charles, sleek and powerful. 

Yet there was something in the way his abdominal muscles tensed that made him seem vulnerable, like a bird preparing to take flight at a moment’s notice. Charles wanted to soothe him, and he put a hand to his chest. 

Erik leaned in to kiss him, and Charles guided his other hand to his neck, cupping his nape and drawing him down closer. Making a soft sound into the kiss, a hint of his need that made Charles gasp in response, he was, Charles realized, undoing both of their flies with his powers. Charles laughed softly. It had to be said, he’d planned for that when he’d dressed, and worn a pair with a metal clasp. Just in case. Breaking the kiss, he stepped out of his trousers. 

“On the bed, please, Erik,” he said, and Erik, trousers starting to slip off his hips, walked to the bed and sat at its end. “Lie back,” Charles told him, and he did, long legs hanging halfway off. Charles pulled off his trousers, and his socks, leaving him in just his underpants; he knelt on the floor between his legs. Erik, raising himself on his elbows, looked down at him. 

It wasn’t as though Charles didn’t want Erik’s cock in his mouth. He really, really did. Very much. But he’d promised Erik no part of him would go untouched or unkissed, and there was a bit more to Erik than just his cock, although the ratio was more skewed than it might have been for most other men. 

Charles slid his hands up Erik’s long, lean, muscled legs, fingers tracing the backs of his knees, curving over his thighs. He pressed a kiss first to the inside of one of Erik’s knees, then the other. Lips trailing down to his calves, up to his thighs, as his hands swept smoothly down to Erik’s bony ankles. Slow, deliberate. 

He could feel Erik’s thoughts simmering, sense his trying to keep himself still, hear him trying to control his breathing. He was on the verge of asking Charles for more, but instead, he swallowed, audibly. 

Charles shifted to kiss further up his thighs, just at the hem of his shorts, and then raised himself up to kiss the points of his hips just above the waistline, across his flat stomach, up to his nipples, feeling the muscles flutter as he moved down to Erik’s navel. Doing this required him to account for the remarkable tent in Erik’s shorts (quite the basket indeed), almost comically sized and in contrast to the flat planes of the surrounding area, calling for some contortion on Charles’ part, with Erik inhaling at every nudge of it against Charles’ neck and chin.

Finally, Charles turned his full attention to it, breathing on him through the thin cotton. Erik shuddered, and with a soft sound of lips parting opened his mouth to say something, but did not. He would, though. 

Unlike during their misadventure in the men’s at the club, Erik was hard now, indeed. _Quite a change from earlier_ , Charles sent him, and Erik huffed out a breath of laughter. He finally spoke.

“I tend to react more favorably when….” He cleared his throat. It was unusual for Erik to hesitate; Charles paused, waiting. “When I know I’m wanted.” 

There was a dryness, a bravado, Erik’s usual arrogance laced on top, but there was more underneath, more in his mind: hunger, longing, wonder at Charles wanting him, relief. Shyness, by God. 

And at that moment Charles wanted to touch him everywhere at once, to have Erik inside him, to be inside Erik. He took a deep, steadying breath as he closed his eyes for a moment, and reached into Erik’s fly to wrap a hand around his cock.

Erik pulsed hot in Charles’ palm, a slick bead welling at the head of his cock. Knowing Erik was looking at his mouth, he ran the point of his tongue over his lower lip, and bit his lip, before slowly opening up and taking him in. 

Even with Erik’s cock in his mouth, he still couldn’t quite believe this was all happening. Erik’s cock, hot and weighty, smooth against his tongue. 

Erik was a leaker, to Charles’ delight, his taste trickling down the back of Charles’ throat; he was somewhat self-conscious about it, which was incredibly endearing. _Darling, you are very wanted. All of you_. 

Another spurt of wetness at that, and Charles’ cock gave a strong sympathetic pulse in answer. He nudged his fingers gently just behind Erik’s balls, drawing a surprised grunt from him.

He wanted very much to make Erik come like this, but in a similar vein to how he’d advised Erik earlier, he didn’t want be chintzy, to miss his real opportunity as long as he had it, and what he really wanted was Erik underneath him, wrapped around him, begging to be fucked and filled and wrecked. 

And if he went on much longer here, neither of them would be able to resist. Charles slipped Erik’s cock from his mouth, to a small gasp of disappointment from Erik, and then pulled off Erik’s shorts and his own. _Move back, please, darling, give us some room_. 

Erik shifted up the bed, and Charles crawled over him and kissed him. Erik was already breathing shakily, skin hot, kisses desperate. His hands came up to Charles’ sides, tentative at first until he started forgetting himself, his need overcoming any awkwardness. He hooked a long leg over Charles’ hips, seemingly without being fully aware of it, and Charles groaned, unable to stop himself, and ground down on him. Erik, inhaling sharply, arched, body a long graceful curve. 

Charles broke the kiss, choosing to speak this time, no matter whether his voice was rough. “Are you still slick inside for me?” he asked, picturing the small bottle he’d had earlier, now in his pocket on the floor. If he had to move, he would.

Erik, voice strained with arousal, blinked, and answered with difficulty, “Yes, slick enough—I won’t need much warming up.” Pain and discomfort were an integral part of Erik’s past, and that extended to his sex life. It made Charles’ heart ache again. It might have worked for him so far, but things didn’t have to be that way. 

As much as Charles didn’t want to move from here if he didn’t have to, he also didn’t want to hurt Erik, and told him so. 

“Just fuck me, Charles,” Erik said, voice ragged. 

“It’s me, Erik,” Charles said. “It’s me. I can give you what it is you truly want.” 

Erik’s eagerness and frustration lapped at his mind. He was holding something back. 

“Erik, you can let go,” Charles said, as he had before at the club. “I’ve got you.”

Something in Erik gave way, the tension snapping like a cut wire. He nodded up at Charles.

“More,” he said.

Charles extricated himself from Erik’s limbs in a flash to retrieve his bottle of slick. When he turned back to the bed, fingers wet, Erik was lying on it with his knees bent and legs spread, and at the sight Charles nearly tripped over his own feet getting back over him again. 

With shaking, slick fingers, he started to work Erik open, keeping slow and steady and watching his face, keeping his gaze until Erik couldn’t take the directness anymore and looked away, closing his eyes with a soft gasp as Charles pressed a fingertip to his prostate. Erik moved his hips fluidly, in blissful contrast to the awkward discomfort they’d experienced in that stall. 

“Charles, please,” Erik finally said, low and urgent, and Charles scrambled to replace his fingers with his cock. He forced himself to slow down, take his time, be what Erik deserved as he pressed in. 

Erik had his eyes closed as Charles watched his face, and when Charles reached out to touch a finger to his temple his lashes fluttered and he stared back.

“May I?” Charles whispered, alluding to when in the men’s room he’d asked to take a look in his mind, to see what Erik needed. “I won’t pry.”

Erik looked at him for what felt like a long time, and then nodded, almost imperceptibly. 

With relief, Charles slipped into his mind, a feeling that oddly echoed the feeling of being inside him. As if to bolster himself, anchor himself, Erik locked his legs around Charles’ hips, arms going around him.

Charles blinked down at him in surprise when he saw that this, exactly this, was what Erik wanted. Well, where this was headed, at least. There was no secret, except for how very much Erik wanted this, and how he didn’t want Charles to know unless he wanted Erik equally as badly.

Well, he’d nothing to worry about there.

Still in Erik’s mind, he started to move, Erik immediately moving with him, arching up against him and stretching to kiss him. He thought of what Erik pictured earlier, Charles fucking him deep and hard but not fast, making him build slowly but steadily toward an inexorable, explosive peak. He could do that for him.

_Is it all right if I stay in your mind?_

Erik thought back at him, _I want you to_ with fervent energy.

 _Thank God_. If he’d had to, he would have stayed out of Erik’s mind, but it would have been difficult and not nearly as enjoyable—plus, honestly, he’d have been hurt. He’d never been openly in someone’s mind before during sex, man or woman, and surreptitiously sneaking never felt right. Erik not allowing him would have felt like a betrayal.

But he didn’t have to worry about that. He at last had Erik naked under him and open to him.

 _How I’ve wanted this_ , he sent as he drank in Erik’s responses, how much he savored Charles’ weight on him, their bare, sweat-slick skin touching all over as they almost drowned in sensation. Charles was sure to share how much he loved having Erik like this. Erik would, he knew, be just as up for sucking Charles’ cock or fucking him, but he was completely on board with Charles taking control; something in him needed it, needed this care from Charles. And Charles was only too happy to give it to him. 

Deep and steady, deep and steady, with Erik’s frantic, breathless kisses; he could feel Erik winding up to a fevered pitch, Erik’s pleasure at being filled mixing with his own pleasure at being inside him, and compounded by the multiplied enjoyment of being able to feel what the other felt. But Erik was starting to get frantic with sheer want. 

Erik’s hands slipped down to take hold of Charles’ hips, dig his fingers into his buttocks. Charles gasped. 

“Faster, please, Charles, I need it,” Erik whispered.

“Anything, darling,” Charles panted, and went faster, a hand wrapping around Erik’s cock between them. God, at last, to make Erik come, to feel it around his body and in his mind—

A faster pace and a few hard, tight pulls of his cock and Erik came, gasping and shuddering under him, flushed and sweating and a far cry from his composed, perfect self. Charles came inside him as though his very soul were being drawn out of him through his cock, Erik wrapped around him. 

He was tempted to slump onto Erik and catch his breath, but instead he drew out and kissed his way down to his collarbone, down his breastbone, down his flat come-slick stomach and softening cock, to press his legs back and kiss the sweat from his groin before sliding his tongue inside Erik’s pink, puffy hole and tasting himself there. 

He wasn’t sure what possessed him, other than that same desire he’d always felt to touch and kiss Erik everywhere he possibly could, while he could.

Erik groaned low in his throat, a shocked pulse going through his spent cock the echoes of which rocketed through Charles’ mind. A dark red haze of arousal colored Erik’s thoughts as Charles fucked him with his tongue, Erik’s long fingers going to Charles’ hair and mindlessly tugging at it. 

Erik came again from that, dry, and his peak touched off another one for Charles, if only in his mind. That surge of feeling was so intense he had to withdraw somewhat from Erik’s mind, with twin shivers of loss.

Now allowing himself to catch his breath, he crawled back up the bed to witness a fucked-out, wide-eyed, gobsmacked Erik staring back at him. 

“I—” Charles started. “I’ve never done that before,” he confessed.

“I didn’t… know that was something that was done,” Erik replied, with difficulty. “But I suppose it makes sense.”

“One moment,” Charles said, and went to the ensuite to rinse with the cheap, harsh mouthwash. He returned to find Erik looking no more composed than he had been.

“I’m afraid you’ve ruined me for anyone else,” Erik said, with deceptive lightness. He swallowed.

Charles climbed on the bed next to him, with no intention to put on his clothes, utterly wrung out and desiring only to lay on Erik, skin to skin, and sleep, warm and safe together, if only for that night. He sighed, immeasurably fond but with a faint pulse of heartache down deep in his soul as well. But that was fine; he’d felt that ache since he’d first felt Erik’s mind, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Oh, Erik. Charles pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Likewise, darling.”


End file.
